Precision Airstrike
The Precision Airstrike is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of six (or five with Hardline), Precision Airstrike allows the player to call in three F-15 fighter jets or Mig-29's if playing as the OpFor, Militia or Spetsnaz on a bombing run at the location of their choice. Unlike the Airstrike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the player also gets to choose which direction the jets come from, as in which direction the jets move in as they pass over. Bombs dropped by Precision Airstrike are effective at taking out groups of players, especially near spawn points. It is also extremly effective to have a UAV in the air, as the player can locate large clusters of enemies with ease. The Precision Airstrike is arguably most effective when used in the role of tactical defense of objectives. If playing [Domination]'' players can call in their strike on their own control point to kill attackers. Inversely, players can also call one in on the enemy CP to soften defenses for a quick ''Shock and Awe style capture. This same strategy can be used when playing Demolition for protecting or softening up bomb sites that are out doors. Trivia *Precision Airstrikes are rarely seen as they usually have much less to offer than the Harrier Strike, and require only one less kill. *Precision Airstrike is similar to its Call of Duty 4, 5-killstreak reward counterpart except the bombing of the selected place is faster and you can choose which direction the jets fly by. It seems that the Precision Airstrike has a smaller damage area than its counterpart in Call of Duty 4. *The Spetsnaz, OpFor, and Brazilian Militia use the MiG-29 Fulcrum, but the Task Force 141, Navy Seals and U.S. Army Rangers use the F-15E Strike Eagle when calling in an airstrike. *If you use this in Rust in the right place, you can bomb the whole map just leaving people under cover. *Like in Call of Duty 4, this kind of killstreak works best when used in conjunction with UAV. *The cluster bombs are the same as the cluster bombs in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The name "Precision Airstrike" can be misleading, as it suggests something more along the lines of a surgical strike, where it is in fact a wide-area cluster bombing run. The name could refer to the ability to choose the direction of the airstrike, an ability which was not available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The area of effect of the airstrike is centered on the marker when it is called in, extending in front of and behind the marker in equal distance. *It is possible to get a headshot with a Precision Airstrike if one of the bombs hits the players head. *This is as moderately effective as the Harrier Strike in that its incoming strike is not announced to enemy players, but it may still be seen on the mini-map (and thus may be slightly more useful if used in conjunction with Counter UAV). *The laptop the player takes out to use Precision Airstrike is seen and used by rangers in the Modern Warfare 2 campaign mission Of Their Own Accord. Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards